


Waiting for Daddy...

by ZaraMelMercury



Series: IronWidow appreciation [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play Little Tony Stark, Age Regression/De-Aging, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaraMelMercury/pseuds/ZaraMelMercury
Summary: Steve has to go out with Bucky for a 2-day mission and Natasha is determined to convince Steve that she is capable of taking care of Little!Tony while he's gone.Tony loves his cool Aunt Tasha, but he can't help but miss his Daddy most times when he has to go away. And he hates being a burden to Aunt Natasha with his separation anxiety.But Aunty Nat still loves her little kotynok!
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: IronWidow appreciation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020466
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. We're great - Don't worry

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another Little!Tony fic, but with Nat comforting him.
> 
> The timeline can be altered to sometime after The Winter Soldier where they managed to find Bucky early and you probably know the rest:
> 
> Tony has him fixed up, the two of them actually get along and can relate to each other's trauma. Bucky is welcomed into the team and he and Nat hit it off, as is in the comics.
> 
> Steve does tell Tony about his parents, which triggered his headspace, you can say, because I doubt you can walk away from something like that without some kind of trauma 🤷 but Tony does understand and he forgave Bucky, because Steve called for back-up when he found a lead on Bucky, so Tony saw for himself how messed up James was under Hydra's control.
> 
> So in my ideal head, a major point of conflict in Civil War is avoided. YAY!! 😄
> 
> **And one more point - when Tony gets into this headspace or if anyone gets into this Little Headspace, then he/she actually de-ages physically and mentally into the age they feel comfortable in. So Tony actually turns into a toddler until he feels okay enough to turn back. It's just something I added into this world, because I just can't picture adults doing it- that's just me (it's not that I'm against it or hate it; it's hard to picture if like baby pjs are mentioned or milk bottles. I feel like for cuddling, it's easier to picture when they actually become physically and mentally small) **

" _ **Steven. Grant. Rogers**_ ," Nat huffed out, irritably, "I can assure you that I am **fully** capable of handling Tony while you and Bucky handle this mission. The only thing that _you_ have to worry about, though, is bringing _my_ beloved back in one piece! If you do that, you will come home to _your_ beloved in one piece as well. _Capiche?_ "

Natasha's narrowed cat-eye stare dug deep into Steve's skin and he couldn't help but to audibly gulp in fear.

"Yeah, yeah - sure thing, Nat," he croaked out, his voice rising an octave, "No problem at all. If anything, I'm the one who's safer with Bucky--it's never the other way around."

"He's right about that, Love" Bucky's voice carried over to them as he walked down the corridor and he gave Nat a quick peck on the cheek as he came up to the pair.

"Don't worry My Fire Angel, I'm always careful!"

Natasha rolled her eyes fondly and let out a sigh, "By 'always', you actually mean _never,_ James, but... I know that I can't keep you from everything..." 

The former red-head assassin looked forlornly at the ground. She always hated this part of the mission. 

"Ah, Nat..." Bucky pulled her in for a tight hug and she breathed in his scent deeply as if it was the last time.

Steve then took that as the opportune moment to clear his throat loudly like the jerk best friend he was, " _Ah- **hem!**_ Okay, you two, I believe that the sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back. So _come on_ , before I cave-in myself and bring Tony along too!"

And with that, he forcefully grabbed Bucky by the collar of his uniform and yanked him down the corridor to the helicarrier outside!

Hanging like a ragdoll off of Steve's grip, Bucky gave a tiny salute back to Nat with an adorable pout on his face and she chucked at the two idiots.

Once the door at the end of the corridor closed and the Quinjet's engine could be heard, Natasha turned and walked back to the communal area of the tower.

A smile subconsciously began to form on her face at the thought of spending some time with her genius best friend! 


	2. Tony Just Sits By The Door

Tony, currently turned four years old - physically and mentally - was sitting quietly in the tower's living room, currently watching some cartoons and drawing at the same time.

His tongue was adorably sticking out the side of his mouth and his brows were furrowed in concentration as he sketched the 'blueprints' for another invention that his toddler mind had thought up. Being little didn't stop Tony from being the genius that he was, even back when he was a toddler himself.

Natasha walked in and smiled lovingly at the little genius. Until Steve returned, Nat was entrusted to watch over Tony as he rode out his Little Headspace. He always went into it whenever Steve would be away on missions. It was a trigger for the brunette - separation anxiety. Courtesy of his father, Howard, always being away. And not giving Tony the love that he needed at the time...

It was something Natasha would make Howard pay for, if she ever got the chance to visit Hell.

He caused Tony to become like this... but now, thankfully, he had Steve as a caregiver who loved him. A whole team who loved Tony.

She walked over to the now-turned-toddler genius and clutched him into her lap, tickling him madly! Tony squealed in surprise and tried to fight her off, but it was to no avail!

"Aunty Nat!" he laughed, "You- youhoo-you cheater! No fair- hahah- you _always_ win! Mercy! Mercy!"

Natasha finally let the squealing toddler go, still laughing herself, but no sooner, did she suddenly get the air punched out of her with an almighty _OOF!_ and the next thing Nat knew, she and Tony were barreling across the carpet, wrestling each other to the death!

The red-head would never have so much fun in any other place than when she's with Tony- toddler or normal. She'd never admit to it straight off the bat, but spending time with him in his lab and helping him with his inventions and playing with DUM-E, was the most fun Natasha had ever experienced since working for SHIELD. 

Tony really was something else! And he had somehow managed to crawl into Natasha's metal heart and find the long-forgotten piece of gold she'd thought she'd lost during her days in The Red Room. But Tony found it and he'd made it his home there... 

"Alright, kotynok, how's about we make some of your favorite chocolate-chip pancakes and drown them in gallons loads of ice-cream?" Natasha widened her eyes dramatically and comically rubbed her stomach. She licked the corner of her mouth in a _'yummy!'_ gesture and closed her eyes, moaning at the thought. 

She mostly exaggerated her movements for Tony's entertainment, but the thought of Tony's chocolate-chip pancake recipe really was quite appealing. Tony had taste! 

Said toddler widened his own eyes in horror and gasped, "But Aunty Nat, I can't have that for lunch!" 

"Oh?" Nat grinned slyly, but she quickly turned it into a pout, "Who says so, Antoshka? Aww, I guess _someone_ we know doesn't know how to have fun then, does he?" 

Tony giggled. 

"Shh! Aunt Nat, you're speaking badly about Daddy!" 

Little Tony's face scrunched up in thought for a moment. 

" _Buuuuttt_.. I guess you're not _totally_ wrong Aunty Nat," the little brunette blushed and ducked his head sheepishly, embarrassed that he would make fun of Steve when he wasn't there. 

But Nat chuckled and picked up the little toddler, cradling his head against her chest. She placed a kiss in his brown locks and tweaked his nose,fondly. Tony whined and swatted her hands away weakly, but snuggled closer anyway, breathing in Natasha's strawberry shampoo and lily flower perfume. 

"Don't worry, Antoshka, I'm sure Steve knows that he needs to lighten up once in a while too. That's why he has you, me and Uncle Clint and Bucky to keep his life interesting!" 

She placed Tony on the counter while she washed her hands, ready to bake the recipe. Tony let his adorably stubby legs sway back and forth absently and Nat took the opportunity to flick water droplets at him in between his daydreaming!

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the pair of superheroes stuffing their faces with pancakes and ice-cream and binging cartoons and Disney. Tony was the sole occupant of his Aunt Natasha's lap and Nat would fondly ruffle his hair each time he snuggled closer. Tony won thrice at every type of boardgame which also led to him learning a whole new bunch of new Russian swear words! 

(Natasha would deny that it came from her- they just got stuck on the wrong channel) 

The evening was a little harder though, since Tony wasn't as distracted as during the day, so Natasha woke up in the night to a small lump tucked into her side, sniffling quietly. 

"Kotynok?" she mumbled sleepily, "What's wrong _golubushka_?" 

Tony's whimpering grew soft enough for Natasha to make out the words: "I- I kn-know I sh-shouldn't, be-because y-you are so, _so_ awesome A-Aunty Nat, but I... I just miss Daddy!" 

Tony hid his face in his hands and began to weep quietly. Natasha's heart broke at the sight. 

She gently reached out to scoop Tony to her side and kissed his head. She reached out to the side of the bed to get the face cloth from her nightstand. After cleaning Tony's face of tears, she hugged him tightly until his weeping quieted down. 

"Oh, my _milaya_ ," Nat whispered softly, "You don't have to be sorry--it's only natural to miss Daddy. I know I miss Uncle Bucky too, but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate you any less," she pecked another kiss to Tony's cheek, stroking his little back reassuringly, "I always have _so_ much fun when we spend the day together, Antoshka- it's unexplainable! You're **the most** _amazing_ boy ever! And Steve knows this. That's why he misses you too. He misses you _**loads.**_ " 

Tony looked up to Nat with a teary face. 

"R-really?" he whispered, tentatively. 

She kissed his nose. 

"Really!" she whispered back, smiling, "You have no idea how many times I've seen Uncle Bucky physically drag him away before he changed his mind and decided to take you as a stowaway!" 

Tony's eyes widened and he giggled happily at Nat's story. It was the best sound the spy had ever heard. 

"How about you stay by me Antoshka, so I can tell you more stories, huh? It's not gonna be any fun if I have to tell it to myself." 

Natasha pouted deeply, puffing out her cheeks and lips, making Tony laugh a bit harder! 

The toddler wiggled under the covers and snuggled closer to Nat, settling in and playing with loose strands of her hair. 

Soon, his eyes fell shut midway through Natasha's third story and little Tony was snoring with a smile on his face. 

Natasha grinned. 

"Works every time!" she whispered to herself. 

Sweeping away his forehead curls and giving Tony one last kiss on his forehead, Natasha settled down to sleep once more- her arms wrapped securely around her cub. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next chapter will contain some light angst and will I'll maybe work on the draft later today or tomorrow, but I will be posting soon!


	3. Waiting for Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am incredibly sorry that it's taken so long to get back to this work - I didn't forget about it entirely; I've just been dealing with some things at home, but I've got 2 new fics planned and I'm gonna get into contact with a beta to help me, because I'm gonna need help, so if anyone can recommend any betas that can help with plot continuity, I'd appreciate it 💙

The clock seemed to stick in the same hour to Tony. 

His four-year old self was still fidgeting non-stop and Natasha was at her wit's end trying to calm him down. 

Sighing, she couldn't still help but grin at Tony's bouncing behavior and the spy couldn't help the excitement creeping into her own skin either!

" _Antoshka!_ " she laughed, while rocking him steadily up and down, walking around the penthouse, thinking that the movement would get the excitement out of him.

But Tony was trying extremely hard to climb over Nat's shoulders _or_ around her waist to reach the door!

" _Aunty_ _Naaattt!_ " he whined, "Are you _trying_ to keep me away from Daddy?" 

Nat's mouth fell open at Tony's adorably sulking pout!

"I most certainly am _NOT,_ my little Antoshka," she mock- gasped, "I miss Steve and Uncle Bucky just as much as you do, **believe** me. But, I'm afraid that you don't have Doctor Strange's abilities to create portals like he does kotynok, so waiting and staring at the door won't do much." 

She placed a kiss in the boy's dark curls and hugged him closer. But Tony was still nibbling his lip between his teeth. His brows were scrunched up in worry.

Nat was also getting worried, she was hesitant to admit. 

Steve and James were late and she was stressing about Tony's Little State. The two avengers were a day overdue and Natasha wasn't sure how much anxiety Tony could still handle in a tiny four-year old body. He wasn't equipped for that. Tony's anxiety would be worse as a Little and Natasha had never looked after him long enough to sooth Tony once he got to that state. 

At lunch that afternoon, when Tony still hadn't calmed down and his anxiety was becoming worse and worse, Nat snuck in a sleeping tablet into his sandwich and put him down for a nap. 

She paced fiercely across the living room and debated whether or not to call Pepper or Rhodey for back-up. But Tony wasn't dumb - even as a four-year old. He'd know something was wrong if Rhodey just pitched up here off-schedule.

She tried distracting herself by making some coffee and watching a re-run of her favorite telenovela, but it was no use. Half an hour later, Natasha was back to pacing again.

But she was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't see Little Tony hiding by the door frame. He was sucking lightly on his thumb and listening in to Nat's worried muttering. 

"Steve **should** be back now- where is he?! If he's in trouble, I swear-! Oh, James, _**where are you?!**_ You both should be back by now..." 

_'Where are you? ... Should be back by now...'_

' _Howard, **where** **are** you? He should be back right about now... '_

_'Oh, don't worry, Tony, My Love, he'll be on his way soon!'_

_It was 1976._

_Aunt Peggy was already in her mid-fifties._

_Tony was staying at her house after school and was waiting for his dad to come and pick him up._

_It read 10:00pm on the clock on the mantle in Aunt Peggy's living room. Tony swung his legs back and forth against the couch and forced his dark insecurities to the back of his mind._

_'Daddy **will** come to take me home! He's coming right now, I **know** it! And Aunt Peggy knows it too.' _

_"Howard **where in the BLAZING HELLS ARE YOU?!** Pick up the bloody phone!" _

_Tony startled as he heard Aunt Peg's voice carry from the kitchen. He went and crouched just outside the frame of the kitchen door and pressed his ear as close as possible._

_"For God's sake-- oh my Go- **Howard!** Do you have **ANY** idea how many times I've tried to get a hold of you?! Your son is sitting here in my living room, waiting so very patiently for his father to come and get him home!" _

_There was a pause while Peggy listened to Howard's irritated chattering across the line._

_'Why can't **I** do it?' Howard, have you completely forgotten that my sister had to come and get the car for a week long trip? And I **completely** **refuse** to take a random bus at this time of night alone **and** with a four-year old!_

_"Why am I being so harsh? Oh, I don't know, Howard Stark- maybe it's because one of my closest friends is being a **COMPLETELY TERRIBLE** FATHER!" _

_Tony frowned._

_'But Daddy's not a terrible father, Aunty Peg- he just made a mistake. He's the **bestest** dad of all!' _

_Tony decided to listen further. He was sure his dad had a good reason for being late. Peggy just didn't understand like Tony did._

_"Howard! That man was the love of my life and_ I've _managed to move on just fine, so why can't **you?** "_

_' **Oh!** Daddy's just searching for Captain America! That's okay, Aunt Peggy,' Tony wished he could tell her, 'Daddy's always told me that it's the **most** important thing he has to do.'_

_"HOWARD, HE'S YOUR **SON!** " _

_"WELL HE'S A HUGE **FUCKING DISAPPOINTMENT** FOR A SON, ISN'T HE, PEGGY?!?!! STEVEN ROGERS IS THE **ONLY** SON I WANT AND I **WILL** FIND HIM, YOU MARK MY WORDS!" _

_Howard Stark's voice rang out through the phone's speaker and throughout the entire house! And struck Tony's soul._

_'Wait- no no no no no- wait, Dad- Daddy doesn't- doesn't want me? No, no- he's--he's just not thinking right- my daddy **loves** me! He loves me, right? He loves me **so** very much and he's coming to get me!' _

_Tony didn't realize that the tears had already begun to fall. He didn't realize that he'd curled over into a ball. He was clutching at his head and rocking back and forth on the hallway carpet._

_'Daddy loves me. **He loves me!** He's-- he's... he's just... not- he's... he's coming to get me, is he? He doesn't **want** to come and get me... You heard him on the phone! He doesn't want me for a son. I'm not worthy of being his son... I'm worthless. "Worthless Tony Stark"! Daddy says I'm a disappointment, so it must be true. Daddy always speaks the truth. I'm not worth it... Daddy's not coming back... Daddy doesn't care... Daddy doesn't love me... ' _

_Aunt Peggy found him like that minutes later and it didn't take too long for her to piece everything together._

_Tony stayed over for two weeks after that._

_Peggy had tried her best to convince him otherwise, but from that moment on, the negative core belief would always stay rooted in Tony's head._

_His daddy believed he was unlovable._

_Tony was worthless._

_No one would care for him or care about him._

_Not even his own daddy..._

" _Not even my daddy..._ My daddy doesn't care. Steve doesn't care. Steve won't come back. Steve **doesn't want** to come back. He doesn't want to come back to a disappointment- a selfish disappointment! He'd rather kill himself or die on a mission than come back home. What else could it be? My own daddy would do it. Steve might be dead, because I wasn't good enough! I didn't do enough!" 

Natasha heard Tony's whimpering and turned the corner to find Tony rocking back and forth, his eyes were glazed over and he repeated the same thought to himself. 

Steve died because he didn't do enough. He was a disappointment to the Captain. 

The scene broke Natasha's heart. 

Tears stung her eyes as she crouched down in front of the small boy. 

"Tony?" she whispered softly, "Oh, my kotynok, you could never be responsible for your daddy's death! Steve **loves** you. He loves you **_so, so much_** , I can bet that death won't even stop him from coming back to you! Come here my Antoshka. Oh, I promise it will be okay." 

She scooped up the little boy and kissed away his tears as they fell. Tony's eyes were wide and glossed over. His lip was quivering as he tried to keep everything in, but Nat wouldn't have it. 

She stroked his cheek lightly with her thumb and kissed his nose. 

"Let it out, Antoshka. Just let it out- it's okay. You're upset and you miss your daddy. It's normal. But you could **never** **ever** be worthless to Steve. You could never cause him any pain. **_He loves you_**. You're too precious not to be loved!"

Natasha's calm angelic voice flowed over Tony and it opened the floodgates. 

He clutched her shirt between his small fingers and cried into her chest. She felt how his entire body heaved and shook as each cry racked through his being. Tony sobbed and sobbed. Dry heaving and howling out every insecurity and every dark thought that crossed his mind since Steve had left. It shook him violently. 

Tony cried it all out while he gripped Natasha tightly- afraid that she might leave him too. 

Nat began to softly sing one of Tony's favorite Russian lullabies as she combed through his dark curls. 

"It's all right, kotynok... It's alright..." 

"I- I'm really s-sorry Aunt N-Nat!" Tony hiccuped. 

Something pierced her heart. A tear fell down her cheek.

She would make Howard suffer so hard one day. 

"Aw, there's nothing to apologize for, my Antoshka. You've been so good. You're so brave and smart. You make everyone _so proud!_ You make Steve very proud too." 

"Aunty Nat's right, Sweetheart." 

_**Steve!** _

_Steve was home!_

" **DADDY!** " 

There was Steve and Bucky standing in the doorway, covered in mud and grime, but smiling goofily like complete idiots at the love of their lives! 

Tony catapulted himself over and latched himself to Steve while Natasha stuck to Bucky like velcro and kissed him senseless! 

Tony's tears still fell and his whimpering was steadily rising in his shock. 

"Shh, shh my Love. _Oh_ , Honey,there you go... There you are, it's alright. _Shhh_... you have no idea how sorry I am! Oh, I missed you **so** **much!** I am so sorry I'm late, Tony, you know I'd never do that on purpose, right? I love you too much, baby doll. _I love you so so much!_ " 

Tony's sniffles grew softer, but he didn't separate himself from Steve's chest any sooner. He needed to feel Steve's skin under him. Feel his uniform. Feel his **_home._**

"I love you so much, too Daddy! I thought you- I thought you wouldn't--that I'd let you down- I didn’t-" 

"Oh, Honey, no! No, no, don't you ever think that, Doll, _no!_ Aw, my **good** baby boy, you're the only one for me, Sweetheart. The only one for me... You're so precious, you're so good! My sweet boy" he peppered kisses all over his baby's face.

"And Nat," he turned to the spy who sat on the sofa and was scrubbing Bucky's face clean. 

He was pouting, but he gazed at Nat with such an amount of love bigger than entire universe. 

She tossed Steve a washcloth and raised her brow, "Yeah, Rogers? I have to and I _want_ to say that it's good to have you back. And thank you for bringing My Love back to me in one piece." 

She pecked Bucky's cheek. 

Steve smiled, "Thank you for taking care of my Tony, Nat. I know that it must've been hard with me being late, but I saw how good you are at calming him down. I admire the bond you've created with him - it's wonderful that he has someone like that to care for him that way. So thank you Nat. You have _no idea_ how much I appreciate it!" 

She smirked, "Oh, I think I have a fair idea!" 

The embraced in a big, albeit stinky hug and Steve turned to Tony who was nuzzling the blonde's neck. He looked up with wide eyes to Steve, who kissed him on the nose. 

The genius giggled softly. Steve hugged him tighter, "Now, what do you say we get cleaned up and I spend the whole day with you in bed and listen to your stories? I missed your voice, Love!"

Tony blushed, but nodded. 

He and Steve took a long bubble bath splashing around and cuddled warmly in bed together, while Tony told him about the time spent with Aunty Nat while his daddy had been away.

The blonde captain took every opportunity to kiss, cuddle and tickle his baby boy and show him how much Steve loved him! Tony slept soundly in the cradle of Steve's arm. 

Sufficed to say, Steve fell asleep with the biggest smile on his face!

When waking up, he wasn't at all surprised to see Tony, fully grown to his normal adult-self, snuggling close to Steve’s heart and smiling brightly.

He was obviously having a good dream about sweet things. 

But Steve was living in one! 

He couldn't be surer of anything else when it came to his love for a genius named Anthony Edward Stark... 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you didn't quite see it, this fic and its chapter titles are based off of Lady Gaga's dialogue in A Star Is Born 😝
> 
> It's from the scene where Ally visits Jack in rehab and he asks about their dog, Charlie and Ally says: "Ah, Charlie's great - Charlie's adorable. He just sits by the door or lies like this (imitates Charlie lying on his paws) Waitin' for Daddy... We're both waitin' for Daddy..."
> 
> I just thought it was something cute and relatable to us for this fic.


End file.
